Power integrated modules (PIMs) typically contain several power semiconductor devices. These semiconductor devices are usually dies that are soldered to metallic contacts on a substrate, such as copper traces formed on a direct bonded copper (DBC) substrate having a ceramic mid-layer. The PIMs also contain power pin rings that are soldered to the copper traces. The rings and the dies are usually soldered separately—that is, multiple reflow processes are used. An electrical pathway is thus formed between the soldered dies and pins inserted in the rings. When the dies are coupled to other electronic devices (e.g., printed circuit boards (PCBs)), communications between the electronic devices and the dies are enabled.